


An 'Auto-Meal' Leg

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children, Complete, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Nina Elric, Ed & Winry's three-year-old daughter, ask if she can have an 'auto-meal' leg.





	An 'Auto-Meal' Leg

“Daddy?” 

Ed looked down from his seat. Standing before him was Nina Elric. He and Winry’s daughter who wasn’t even big enough to see over the table. Without meaning too, he smiled at the sight of her. 

“Yes, honey?” He kept one hand on his newspaper while the other patted her little blonde head. 

She spoke between giggles, “He-Hee! Can I ha-have an ‘auto-meal’, ha-ha, leg like yours?” Nina was still a toddler. Pouncing wasn’t exactly her strong suit. 

Ed stopped playing with her hair after hearing that. He wasn’t offended by any stretch. In fact, he was appreciative of her request. At least, what her obvious intention was. But, he needed to be a parent and let her know why it was out of the question. 

“Sorry, Nina.” Ed began, “But auto-mail is for people who don’t have their limbs. You’ve got good strong legs. Be thankful for that. Okay?” 

Nina, like her father in his youth, became pouty hearing something she didn’t want to hear. Part of Ed found it to be a tad worrisome. But, due to her big blue eyes and lack of threatening expressions, Ed found his daughter’s disappointment to be rather cute. 

“What’s wrong?” Elric asked. 

Nina whined, “I wanna be like you and ‘Panana’!” 

Ed dropped his newspaper looking at her with a scrunched face and a raised eyebrow. Normally, he’d be able to understand what his three-year-old was saying. But, that wasn’t even a word, let a known a name. Who on earth could she even be talking about?

“Who?” Ed asked with complete seriousness. 

“Panana,” Nina repeated. “Mummy’s friend who watches me when we’re in Rush ‘Alley’.” 

Ed was starting to breathe a little heavier than he wanted. He was trying not to give into the laughter. The humor he found in his daughter’s speech might insult her, but it was hard keeping it in. Ed even had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide the ear to ear smile. 

So, Nina wanted to be like Ed. She also wanted to be like someone who lived in Rush Valley. Someone who was friends with Winry. Someone who had specifically, an auto-mail leg. Someone who was good with kids. 

Between snickering, “Do…do you mean ‘Paninya’?”

As happy as a three-year-old could be, “YEAH!” 

Winry R Elric on the other hand, and in the other room, couldn’t keep from laughing out of her seat. 

END


End file.
